The Code Of A Ninja
by morgenhorner342
Summary: Shun's mother just died in a car accident that Shun and her where just in. The story starts when Shun is in the critical care unit in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or eny of the characters. I only own the plot.

Ch. 1. To Open Eyes

It was a late and snowy December night. Barley eny cars or people where on the road. Dan kuso a boy about the age of sixteen was up late doing his home work, when his phone rang. Dan said "Hello." In a tired tone to the other person on the line. "Hello, is this Dan Kuso." "Yes, this is him. Who is this?" "I'm Dr. David. I am calling to ask you if you know who Shun's next to kin is." "Why? Is Shun hurt?" "Yes, I'm afraid so Shun is in a coma because of his injuries." "For how long? What injuries?" "Shun has been in a coma for a few days, and most of his injuries are miner. Would you like to see him?" "Yes" Dan hung up the phone and called Murcho, Alice and Runo. On his gontlet. When they all picked up thay saw Dan's worried fase,but before they could say anything Dan said "We got to get to the hospital, Shun's in a coma!"

Dan ran into the room where Shun was, Runo, Murcho and Alice followed. Everyone stopped in their tracks when thay saw the condition Shun was in. He had a I.V. on the top of his right wrist, a heart monitor and a mask to help him Breath. Thay also noticed the white bandages on his right wrist and hand,and on his left arm.

Dan was the first one to snap out of thought and walked Quietly over to his best friend's side. Soon the others followed and sat next to Dan, who was holding his best friend's hand. "Shun, you're gonna be alright. Your friends are hear, you just have to wake-up, bud." He said in a quiet tone. A few minutes later Shun's eyes began to flutter open. "Dan, is that you?" He asked weakly.

"Shun. Hay buddy, your awake!", Dan said suprisedly. He then turned to Murcho and said: "Murcho can you get a doctor and tell them that Shun is awake?" "Sure Dan.", he said and walked out of the room. "Dan, where am I?" Shun suddenly asked looking confused. Dan looked at his best friend a little concerned. "Don't worry Shun. Your in the hospital. Do you remember being brought here?", He asked cautiously. Shun's eyes widened as he remembered what happened to him and his mother. "Dan, I wasn't brought here." He said suddenly. "What do you mean Shun?, Dan asked, now confused and concerned about what his friend just said.

"What I mean is that I walked here, but I must have collapsed as soon as I walked through the hospital doors." Dan's eyes widened at what he heard. "What... happened?, He asked. Shun shuck his head as tears started to fall down his face. "She's gone Dan, she's just gone!" Dan, Alice, Murcho and Runo where shocked at the young ninja's actions. Shun has never cried in front of them before nor has he ever lost his temper in front of them before, but this time he couldn't handle it. He could not stop crying. He didn't want to stop crying. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"Hey bud can you tell me who she is?", Dan asked finally, still shocked. Shun raised his head and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "My mom.. after that car accident I pulled her out of the car. Dan, I held her in my bleeding arms as I watched her die in them, and the worst part is that I couldn't save her!" Dan imeadlentley pulled Shun into a hug as he began to cry even harder. The brown hair boy had no words to say.

"Dan, what can I do?", Shun asked finally, in a quiet, broken tone. Thay just sat there in slice for a few minutes.

A while later a doctor came in and sead:

"Good, Shun, I see that your awake. I'm Dr. David and I will be the head of your care team. I am sorry to say, that itit will be a long recovery rode ahead."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or eny of the characters. I only own the plot.

Ch. 2. Recovery

Shun, hearing what the Doctor just sead put his head down in defeat. While Dan sead "what do you mean a long recovery rode is a understamint?" The Doctor sied and sead "When we saw Shun coming through the hospital doors, we couldn't believe that he was alive, never mind still standing. Shun was basically dragging his left leg the bone was almost detached. He clasped while I and some of the other workers where running torge him. I'm Surprised that he's not still in a coma." Dan took a few steps back not too sure if he could believe what he just heard. Shun then sead with anger in his eyes "Did you even bother trying to find her she's the only family I had left! Did you even care to look where I told you she was! Did you!" "Calm down, Shun. You have to say calm, ok." Dan sead trying to calm down Shun "Ok, I'm calm now Dan. Thanks." "Sorry about that Dr. David. How is it that it will be more than a long recovery rode ahead? What is exactly rong with Shun? Do you know yet?" Dan sead "We don't know everything yet but I do know that Shun will have trouble walking for a few years. This is if he can walk at all." David sead. "You mean that I might not be able to walk!?" Sead Shun. Dan then sead practicley yelling at the Dr. "But that means that if he can't walk then he can't battle!" Dr. David then sead "We'll just have to wait and see. Visiting time is over, so Dan you and your friends haft to go home now, but don't worry you all can see Shun tomorrow." "Ok, hope you feel better Shun see you tomorrow. Ok?" Dan sead in a sad tone Shun sead "Ok, and Goodnight gies" "Goodnight" Thay all sead in unison and walked out the door. "Get some rest Shun. Tomorrow we'll see ifif you can walk. Ok?" Dr. David send. Then Shun sead "Ok. Goodnight, Dr. David." "Goodnight." Dr. David send while turning the light off and walking out of the room.

AN. In the next episode of The Code Of A Ninja: Will Shun be able to walk again, or will he forever be bedridden! Toon in to find out in episode 3 Recovery part 2 A Wrong Turn!

Ps. I just had to do it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Desclamer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or eny of the characters, I only own the plot.

Ch 3 to stand without falling.

Shun woke up to find Alice in front of him saying "Good morning Shun. Did you have a good sleep?" "Yes, thank you for asking Alice. Do you happen to know what time it is?" "Oh, it's just about eleven o clock, are you waiting for someone?" Alice sead. "No one inportent, just Dan and Murcho." Shun sead looking over Alice's shoulder grinning. "Hay that's not funny, Shun! I swear if you weren't already hurt I would pumble you!" "Now Dan Just calm down, alright." Murcho sead and then Dan sead through his teeth "Fine, Murcho I gess I have to. Sorry Shun." Dr. David came in and sead to Shun "Ok Shun, you ready to give this a try?" Shun nodded "I gess I have to try walking sooner or later." He sead. Dr. David then sead "If you think your ready, then try to swing your legs over the side of the bed. Remember Shun don't rush yourself. Take your time. We'll be right here just in case something happens. Ok?" Shun nodded again and send "Ok." In a slightly shaky tone. "Don't worry you'll do fine!" Dan sead " yha Shun, don't you worry!" Alice added. "Ok." Shun sead now with a little more condensed and carefully swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Shun then held his head, surprised at the sudden dizziness. He knew that Dan was trying to talk to him, but the room just spun faster the more he tried to listen. Shun's eyes felt to hevey for him to keep them open, so he closed his eyes. Then all of the sudden Shun felt him fall from the bed, he couldn't open his eyes and just then he realized he never hit the ground.

On the next episode of bakugan battle brawlers: with Shun inin a coma, and no one knowing what to do or why he's in one . While time seems to go by slow this mistrey seems to unravel one clue at a time. Will Shun ever wake up. Toon in to find out on the next episode of bakugan battle brawlers episode 4: Wake up Shun!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or eny of the characters. I only own the plot, and the tablet I write it on. Yeah that's right you don't need a computer, you can use a tablet too!

Ch. 4: Wake up Shun!

Shun! Alice screamed as Dan tried to ketch Shun from falling onto the hospital floor, but Dan was 2 seconds too late. Shun hit the cold hard ground fase first while Dr, David came running to his ad and saw that Shun had fallen into a coma. So Dr, David picked Shun up and placed him on the bed and tucked him in. " what happened to him?" Dan asked in a shaking voice. Dr. David then turned to fase Dan and Alice then sead "Dan, Alice. Shun isis in another coma." "why" Alice asked, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I don't know why Alice. I'm Sure that Shun will be fine. I'll do some blood test to make sure that he's fine. Ok?" Alice took a deep breath and sead "Ok" Dr. David then pushed away some of Shun's satay hair and sied in releaf. He then sead to Shun " Good, you didn't damage your skull, but what can we do to get you to wake up, Shun?"

A short while later a nurse came in to tack Shun's blood. The nerse turned to Dan and Alice before she was out the door and sead "You know, he's really lucky to have you all as friends. I believe that if you all stay by his side, and help him through this, he'll get through this." "Thank you for believeing that, because now I think we all have hope for him." Dan sead smiling. "Yeah, thanks ma'am." Alice sead wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "Ok, either me or Dr. David will come in to tell you all the news on the blood tests. So all I can say for now is don't give up hope. Ok?" "Ok." Dan, Alice, Runo and Marucho all sead in unison. "Good, all the tests will take about an hour. So just sit tight. Ok?" Alice sead "Ok," and soon after everyone else did as well.

An hour passed like days for the brawlers. Everything was quite expect for rare intercom interupshin of someone saying code blue, or code red and the room number. Then about 5 Doctors and a couple of nerses running down the hall to wherever the room with that number is. When about an half hour later Dr. David came in the room and shut the door and asked everyone to take a seat. Dan imeadlentley asked if there was something rong, but Dr. David just jesterd to a empty seat. When Dan sat down Dr. David then pulled over a seat and sead "Well I am sad to say that we have some bad news." "What do you mean?" Runo asked confused and fritend for Shun. "What we mean is we know why Shun's in a coma." Dr. David sead. "Well isn't that a good thing?" Dan asked. "Well sort of, it's good to know why he's in a coma, but it's not a good thing to why he's in a coma." "Then why is Shun in a coma?" Murcho asked. "Shun's in a coma because Shun's heart is too weak." Dr. David sead.

Next time on bakugan battle brawlers: Why is Shun's heart too weak? Does this mean that he will never wake up from his slumber? And how does Shun's friends react to what Dr. David sead to them. Toon in to find out on the next existing episode: Ch. 5 To Fix A Broken Heart!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or eny of the characters. I only own the plot and the tablet I write it on.

Ch. 5 To Fix A Broken Heart.

"What!" Everyone yelled at Dr. David. Then the Doctor sead trying to calm them all down "Shun will wake up, it will just have to take time. A few weeks at least, but when Shun wakes up I'm contacting on you 4 to come and get me, or a nurse at the end of the hall. When he does wake up tell him not to move, but let him know that he can still talk. Ok?" "Ok." Thay all sead in unison. Dr. David then looked at the clock on the wall and sead to them "You 4 better get going, visiting hours where over ten minutes ago." "But what if Shun wakes up while we're gone?" Alice sead. "Don't worry, if he wakes up one of the nurses will be right out side the door to help him. We will also contact you guys in the morning to update you on your friends condition." Dan then sead."Can't we just see him tomorrow?" The Doctor sead "I'm afraid not you see Dan, Munday through Wednesday is supposed to be visiting for family only. Sorry, but we can't make eney exceptions." " Ok, come on guys let's go home." Dan suggested. Everyone noted sead goodbye to Dr. David and left to go home.

Munday came with a surprise for Dr. . David was pulled over by a nerse and what was even more surprising is what the nerse sead to him. It was so surprising that he had to see if it was true himself. Sure enough the nurse was telling the truth. "You are the first person I know to be out of a coma this fast!" "Well I wish it was this fast to get me up and walking." Shun sead with a sigh. Dr. David then sead "Don't worry Shun, you'll be soon." "Really." Shun sead with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "Yeah, Really. How bought we give it another try, right now. Does that sound good to you, Shun?" "Right now, I don't know if I can do it." Dr. David then sead "Don't look down on yourself. If eney thing, think hilly of your actions, and when you make a mistake, be glad you did and learn from them." Shun then sead smiling. "Ok, I think I can do this now. Thanks." "Now remember Shun, bring your feet over slowly and when you feel like you can stand up, tell me and I'll help you too. Ok?" "Ok, thanks Dr. David." Shun sead and slowly put one foot over the edge of the bed, and then his other foot. "Ok. I think I'm ready." Dr. David then put his right hand and on Shun's back and his left hand on his left shoulder. By doing so Shun, if he were to fall Dr. David's left hand on Shun's shoulder would stadey Shun and keep him from falling while Dr, David's right hand will help Shun up off the bed. "Ok, you ready to stand up, Shun?" "Yeah, I'm ready." Shun sead with a deep breath. Dr. David slowly helped Shun stand up. "That's very good Shun. That's really good. You should sit down now, ok Shun?" "But why can't I just walk around for a bit?" "Shun you should have a seat, theirs something I need to tell you. Even though it has not been comfrmed." Shun then sat down and listened intently for what Dr. David sead next. "Shun the reason for why I'm not letting you walk right now is because if you stand up, sit up, turn around or walk too fast you will clapse. The reason for this is that your heart can't take all that engry at once." Shun now in shock sead " That means that I can't run. Wate that means that I can't even play bakugan. What am I going to do?" Before Dr. David could say eneything a nerse comes in and says to Dr. David and Shun "Shun if Dr. David says that you can go home you're grandfather's here to pick you up." "Shun's ready, remember to walk slowly ok?" "But I'm not ready to go back home." Shun sead with a fritend tone, but sadly Dr. David don't know what itit was like at home with Shun's grandfather and sead " you'll be fine." That's when Shun's grandfather came to the door and sead in a too much happy tone "Ok Shun, it's time to go home!" Shun reluckty got up slowly and walked over to his grandfather when they walked out of the hospital doors his grandfather sead with a smurk "welcome to hell shun."

On the next episode of bakugan battle brawlers: Why is this grandfather of Shun so scary, and will he ever see his friends again. Toon in to the next existing episode of bakugan battle brawlers: Ch. 6 No way out.


End file.
